coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9761 (3rd May 2019)
Plot After getting no response from the intruder, Mary grabs an umbrella and barges into No.3's living room, nearly running into Freda, Emily's deaf niece. Freda reveals that Norris couldn't answer the phone as he's in a silent retreat in Shepton Mallet but he's agreed to a divorce. Mary is shocked to hear he's selling the house and leaving Weatherfield. Eileen warns Jan that Moira is still after him. He feels guilty for humiliating Mary. Chesney refuses to let Gemma live in a squat and showers her with compliments to get her to return home, wanting them to be a family. Gemma thinks he's only changed his tune because she's pregnant. David tells Shona that she misheard him and Nick. Shona is apologetic. Steve crushes Tim's snack - for his own good - before Sally tells him it's allowed. Yasmeen is offended when Sally refuses to bring Tim to Speed Daal on the basis that their curries are unhealthy. Tracy doesn't believe that Norris is at a silent retreat as he's never silent. Mary is hurt that Norris is only dealing with her through Freda. David is worried that the truth about Audrey's money is coming out and suggests Nick pay Audrey back. Nick refuses. Rita fears she's lost Gemma's trust forever by breaking her confidence. Chesney fails to talk Gemma round and she leaves the car with her cases. Geoff tells Yasmeen he's cancelled her book club so that he can cook her a romantic meal, only to find that Yasmeen wants to have the Metcalfes over to dispell Sally's illusions about her cuisine. Geoff is tasked with inviting the couple. Mary forgives Jan when he proves to be a good listener. Sarah demands to know from David what he's plotting with Nick and asks if Nick's involved with the roof collapse. David treats her suspicions like a joke. Gemma drops by Chesney to tell him he can be a part of the baby's life but they themselves can only mates. She doesn't tell him where she's staying. Sally lifts Tim's sex ban after doing more research on the internet and reading that it's safe. Freda places an urn on the shelf at No.3, next to a picture of Norris. Gemma moves back in with Rita. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets Notes *The street scenes were recorded on the adjoining Derby Avenue and St. Luke's Road in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney implores Gemma not to run away; Mary reels when Freda delivers a bombshell from Norris; and Yasmeen vows to prove Sally wrong. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,662,581 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes